tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu3.2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.2 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.2 SUGARCANE MANSION (30) (Ucchudaika-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha. . . and so forth, the same as in the previous. But the difference in this: she gave sugarcane, was struck with a stool, died that very instant and was reborn among the Thirty-three(heaven). That same night she came into the Elder's presence and, like the moon and like the sun, making Vulture Peak radiant the while, she paid homage to him, and stood at one side in an attitude of devotion. Then the Elder questioned her: 1 "Having made effulgent(shining) the earth with the devas(angels), you shine forth like the moon and the sun with your splendour and beauty, glory, incandescence like Brahma(archangel) outshining the devas(angels) of the (Three-and-) Thirty(heaven) together with Inda(Indra). 2 I ask you who wear blue lotus-garlands, and garlands on the forehead, whose skin resembles Gold, adorned one, wearing the finest of robes: Who are you, lovely devata(angel), who are honouring me? 3 What was the deed you did of yourself of old when in a former birth you were born a human being? Giving donation to well accomplished(pure), or self-control, in practice of morality(sheel)? By which are you, one of great renown, arisen in a good rebirth? Devata(angel), when asked, explain of what deed this is the fruit(benefit)." Thus questioned by the Elder, the devata(angel) explained: 4 "Just now, revered sir, in this very village, you approached our house for alms-food. So I gave you little piece of sugarcane with a mind of happiness, with boundless bliss. 5 And afterwards my sugarcane, daughter-in-law?' 'I neither threw it out nor ate it. I gave it myself to a saintly monk.' 6 'Now is the authority here yours or mine?' Thus spoke mother-in-law reviling me. Seizing a chair, she gave me a blow. Deceasing from there, my time done, I am a devata(angel). 7 That is the righteous deed itself that I did, and a happy (fruit/result of the ) deed do I myself enjoy. A amuse myself together with the devas(angels): I find delight in the five kinds of sense-pleasures. 8 That is the righteous deed itself that I did, and a happy (fruit/result of the)deed do I enjoy, guarded by the chief of devas(angels), protected by the (Three-and-) Thirty( heaven), furnished with the five kinds of sense-pleasures. 9 Such is the fruit(benefit) of merit, not small. My gift of faith of the sugarcane is great in resultant. A amuse myself together with the devas(angels); I find delight in the five kinds of sense-pleasures. 10 Such is the fruit(benefit) of merit, not small. My gift of faith of the sugarcane is great in glory; guarded by the chief of devas(angels) protected by (three-and-) Thirty (heaven), in Nandana(Eden) Grove (I dwell) like him of the thousand eyes. 11 And you, revered sir, compassionate, wise, I approached and asked about your health. Then I gave you the little piece of sugarcane with happiness in mind & with boundless bliss."